Clair de lune
by Maywen
Summary: La première nuit après la bataille finale, Neville veille sur le château. Mais Luna n'est jamais bien loin.


Voilà un petit OS sans prétentions sur Neville et Luna.

Auteur: Maywen/Chlo

Titre: Clair de lune

Rating: tout public

Disclamer. Rowling a tout, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur: Je me remets à nouveau aux HP. Après une fic Ron Hermione, je reviens à mes vrais premiers amours ^^

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous restés.<p>

Ci et là, dans chaque recoin de Poudlard, on pouvait voir ces survivants errer, cherchant une place pour passer la nuit. Des volontaires s'étaient rendus dans les restes des quatre maisons pour récupérer de quoi faire des lits de fortune. La grande salle était bien occupée mais d'autres s'étaient aventurés dans les étages, espérant trouver un peu de tranquillité. Les pleurs résonnaient encore sur les ruines du château.

La dépouille de Voldemort avait été déplacée par des aurors et chacun espérait qu'il était définitivement supprimé. La crainte de le voir revenir était encore présente dans tous les esprits et il faudrait des années avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Les disparus, quant à eux, avaient été placés dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie en attendant de trouver leur dernière demeure.

Neville ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ses parents étaient enfin vengés. La plupart de ses amis vivaient et même si cette constatation était horrible, c'était déjà ça. Sa grand-mère avait été une véritable tigresse. Elle avait impressionné les aurors par sa ténacité au combat et Neville avait même entendu Shacklebolt affirmer qu'il voulait l'avoir dans le programme d'entrainement des aurors dès la rentrée. Il en avait frissonné d'effroi. Harry et Ron, s'ils décidaient de s'engager, allaient vraiment souffrir si elle acceptait.

Et les hurlements de la bataille ne le quittaient plus. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Il veillait pour protéger le château et ses occupants. Cette bataille avait révélé son côté combatif. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il se sentait responsable.

Une ombre se dessina sur le mur et il l'identifia immédiatement. Son corps qui s'était tendu face à l'intrusion se détendit.

- Tu ne dors pas ?" Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif. Ils étaient tous dans le même état.

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- Viens ici.

Luna s'avança, révélant ses cheveux blonds à la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. Un faible sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. En quelques mouvements, elle se retrouva assise à terre, à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et d'un geste assuré, il lui prit la main.

Ils avaient acquis cette habitude lors des premiers mois à Poudlard, lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Son enlèvement avait été une véritable épreuve.

- Merci. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.  
>- Mon épaule est toute à toi. Tu peux dormir ici.<p>

- Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi.

-Et mon épaule est confortable. Si tu veux, je veux bien te la vendre pour une noise symbolique. Ca te dit?

Luna lui fit un sourire, un peu plus franc cette fois.

- Ca me semble acceptable. Mais il faudra faire attention. Les joncheruines vont tous nous embrouiller pour des semaines avec ces évènements. Ils aiment voleter près des personnes fatiguées pour…  
>- Embrouiller leur cerveau. Oui, on va devoir faire attention. Et puis, je peux te protéger. » Il désigna de la tête l'épée de Griffondor qui était à sa droite. « Je suis devenu assez doué pour le maniement des armes tranchantes.<p>

Luna se redressa légèrement, posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Tu étais déjà très doué avant. Maintenant, tu crois en toi. C'est bien.  
>- Tu croyais en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur un coup de tête.<br>- Bien sûr. Sinon, je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de toi. Parce bon, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi, même quand tu ne croyais pas en toi. Mais te voir aussi sûr et confiant… Ca me fait craquer.

Neville était si étonné qu'il n'osait même plus cligner les yeux. Reposant sa tête sur son épaule, Luna commença à rire en voyant sa tête.

Augusta Londubat observait de loin son petit-fils leva les yeux au ciel. Son Neville avait bien changé mais en amour, il était aussi débrouillard que son père. Elle aurait bien deux mots à dire à la blondinette mais cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Tout pouvait attendre demain maintenant.


End file.
